One Life:A Child
The Little Girl: Wait!!! He's too dangerous! He's a 400 million bounty worth rookie!!! Marcus immediately stops and looks at the girl. Marc: I already know that....he has defeated me once... Richar- HE'S NOT HERE ANYMORE!!! Richard was furiously running towards the fortress ship with full speed and with Jacky in his hand and then he throws the very dizzy Jacky above the ship. Richard: JACKY GRANADA! '''JACKY! TURN HUGE! NOW!! '''Jacky: Kau Kau Kau Kau!! (You accursed asshole!) KAU KAU KAU!!! (I'll pay you back then!!!) Jacky grows huge right above the ship A pirate: HUH!? WHAT IS THAT?!?! Pirate 2: DOESN'T MATTER! GET AWAY FROM IT!!! Jacky crashes into crushed it easily, but he also falls in the water and turns back to his normal size and starts sinking along with the pirates. Richard: That's what I call a good shot, that guy hopefully learned his lesson. Now Jacky! Get back here! No response, only Marc and the girl running towards Richard in the back. Richard: Right on time Marcus and you little girl, whatever your name is, I took down that bastard! Marc: First of all I'm not Marcus! Richard: Don't care, I like Marcus more. Marcus: Ugh! Either way! The green whip bastard wasn't there! Jacky: Sinking sounds K-K-KAU! (H-H-HELP!!!) Richard: Huh? Jacky?!?!?! weren't you supposed to be a sea creature?!!? Marcus: I've never seen one like that! To change sizes like that! He's most likely a Devil Fruit user!!! Richard: DAMN!! Don't worry Jacky! I'll save you! Richard rushes into the sea after Jacky, he jumps into the water and swims directly to Jacky. Richard grabs him and starts swimming to the surface where he throws Jacky to Marcus and gets out of the water. Richard: Damn bastard can't even swim, HOW AM I GONNA MAKE HIM MY NEW "SHIP" THEN!? ARGH~ Marcus: Shut up about that! Aren't you concerned about him even a bit?! Why the hell did you even throw him in the first place?! Richard: He ain't gonna die from something like that. And now that I think about it... my ship was destroyed by something that looked like a whip... don't tell me... THAT BASTARD!!! A pirate emerges to the surface begging for help. Richard: Perfect timing... He takes the pirate out with one hand and throws him on the ground. Richard: WHERE THE HELL IS YOUR CAPTAIN!?!?!? Pirate: Uh! Hey! Calm down! The pirate coughs some water. Richard: YOUR CAPTAIN'S LOCATION OR YOU'RE DONE FOR! Pirate: I DON'T KNOW!! SO CALM DOWN!! Marcus: Richard! Let him be! Richard: AFTER WHAT THEY'VE DONE TO THAT LITTLE GIRL!!! Pirate: What girl?! Richard:What is your name little girl? Kawasemi: My name is Kawasemi! Richard: The girl named Kawasemi! I have heard of what your captain has done to her! If you refuse to talk, then I'll have no choice but to make sure the sea will swallow you forever!!! Pirate: HEY! DON'T RUSH SO MUCH! I told you I don't know!!!! Richard: You- Kawasemi: Stop!! Please! Don't hurt him onii-chan!! If he doesn't know, he doesn't know!! Richard: ... He looks at her, fearfully realizing that he let his anger take over. Richard: not gonna lose control again... clear your mind Richard... ''I understand then Kassi-chan... ''He puts the pirate aside and lets him go, the pirate quickly runs away with all his might, escaping death by the limit. Richard: I'll go get more pirates then... Marcus: I don't think you'll need to. This map might get us there. Richard: A map? Richard goes to Marcus and he looks down at a broken table and lots of papers that flew out of the ship when Jacky crashed into it. He looks at the map and notices that the pirates were planning to build a HQ on this island. He also notices the title of the map. "Lost Shout Island". Then he punches Marcus comically in the head. Marcus: What the hell was that for?! Richard: You lied with your story fully! The island is called Lost Shout Island, not Jungle Shout Island! And seems like we ought to make our way past this large jungle... Kassi: Um...onii-chan... you don't have to do this for me! I... I don't want you to get hurt... although it was amazing that you destroyed that huge ship so fast.. but still. I- Richard hugs the little girl and lifts her up. Richard: I'm not gonna get hurt, but I'm not so sure about this moron. If he does something stupid again, then I'm sure to hit him. Even Jacky's gonna be alright. They seem to be pretty tough bastards. Jacky: Kau Kau Kau Kau!! (If you do that again, you're dead!!) Richard: Sure sure Jacky! Marcus: C'mon Richard, I feel pitty for the little creature. Kassi: How come you understand what he's saying?! Richard: Huh? You don't understand what he's saying? Kassi: No... Richard: Well, I dunno, I guess I'm pretty awesome then! Marcus: Me too! Richard: Wait... if you can hear it too... dammit! Well either way Kassi, we're taking you to your family. We're not gonna take you to the fight after all! Kassi: Family... well... I don't have one... Richard: You're an orphan!? Marcus: Not so unexpected for this sea... Kassi: I do have an orphanage where I live in... but still. If you're willing to fight that man for my sake! The least I can do is be with you! I know I can't do a lot.. BUT I STILL WISH TO SUPPORT YOU! IT'S THE LEAST I CAN DO!!!!! I DON'T WANNA BE USELESS!!! Both look at her in surprise and then they glance at each other and smile. Both: I guess then we got nothing against it! Jacky tries to escape again whilst they are having their discussion. Marcus: Ok Jacky, we're going now! He grabs Jacky and puts him on Richard's head. Richard: And we're off! That bastard will pay, I'll make sure of it!!! such a brave girl... I'll beat the hell out of that creep The 4 leave towards the jungle, whilst Jacky cries comically.